As Big As the Eternity
by M4R5ce
Summary: "Hallo, Marco. Maaf, aku tidak dapat menjawabnya. Jangan marah ya, please! Aku janji keesokan harinya setelah urusanku selesai aku akan menemanimu seharian. So, please, don't be mad at me! Okay? I love you as big as the eternity means." Ace!Fem(Ann)xMarco, M4R5Ce


**As Big As The Eternity**

By : M4R5ce

 _Present time…_

"Hallo, ini Ann. Aku tidak dapat menjawab telepon. Jika sangat penting, silakan tinggalkan pesan. Dan, jika itu kau Marco, datanglah langsung ke rumahku tidak perlu menelepon terlebih dahulu. _Okay, bye_!"

Nada suaramu yang ceria terdengar khas di telingaku. Namun, tidak berlangsung lama karena setelahnya nada kereta api menyambungnya sebelum mati. Aku menatap nanar layar _handphone_ yang hitam setelah koneksi telepon terputus.

' _Jika itu kau, Marco_.'

Aku tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum saat namaku kamu suarakan dengan manis dan ceria. Menjadikan alasan kuat aku terus-menerus menghubungi nomor teleponmu, walaupun tahu hanya mesin penjawab yang akan menjawabnya. Karena, kamu tidak akan menjawabnya. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya kamu tidak bisa menjawabnya.

 _Three years ago…_

Di sana, di lapangan kampus, kamu berdiri, melawan terik matahari yang semakin panas setiap detiknya, sendiri. Walaupun, kata ' _sendiri_ ' adalah maksud dari tidak ada yang berada di sisimu. Karena, kamu dikepung oleh sekumpulan mahasiswa yang terlihat kesal denganmu. Tidak ada yang memihakmu. Mereka memilih mengoroyokmu. Namun, tidak ada tanda-tanda kalian akan memulai pertengkaran itu. Mereka hanya terdiam menatapmu benci sementara kamu hanya menunjukkan cengiranmu. Membuatku menghela napas malas melihatmu dari lantai dua.

"Hai, Marco!"

Suara tidak asing itu memanggilku. Aku menoleh sebentar, mendapati salah satu saudara angkatku sudah berada tepat di sampingku. Lalu, langsung melihat ke arahmu lagi. Di mana, aku, mau tidak mau, langsung menyeringai kecil mendapati pertengkaran kalian telah dimulai, bahkan mungkin akan selesai sebentar lagi.

"Apa yang kamu lihat?"

Aku tidak mengubris pertanyaan saudara angkatku itu. Karena, aku tahu dia hanya akan menggodaku saja. Lagi pula, dia dapat melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri apa yang sedang aku lihat. Dan, tepat seperti yang aku tebak. Dia memulai acara ' _mari-menggoda-kakakku-!_ '

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Si Kecil Ann. Satu-satunya perempuan yang dapat membuat kakakku ini tergila-gila. Selalu bermimpi untuk memeluknya setiap hari. Bergandengan tangan saat berjalan bersisi-sisian. Jangan lupakan kecupan singkat tiap mengucap _bye-bye_! _And, some deep kiss for welcoming a night_!"

Aku benar-benar tidak mengubrisnya. Namun, tidak dapat aku tahan rasa panas di wajahku yang semakin menjadi di setiap kata yang diucapkan saudara angkatku ini. Entahlah. Meskipun, itu sudah biasa. Karena, dia akan selalu mengodaku setiap kali mendapatiku memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Seperti sekarang ini. Di mana, matakupun lupa untuk berkedip karena dirimu di bawah sana terlihat sangat menawan di tengah-tengah pertengkaran yang semakin mendekati akhirnya.

"Tidakkah kau sadar, Marco? Bukan umurmu lagi untuk menjadi seorang _stalker_."

Suara tidak asing lainnya terdengar. Kali ini suara perempuan, membuatku dengan malas melihat ke arahnya dari ujung mataku, mendapati saudara angkatku lainnya memperhatikanmu dari sisiku, membuatku berada di antara dua saudara angkatku yang sama sepertimu, mahasiswa tingkat akhir kampus ini. Aku hanya melihatnya sekilas, sebelum kembali memperhatikanmu yang sekarang terduduk puas di sana setelah lawanmu kabur dengan cepat atas keganasanmu dan fakta bahwa kamulah yang menang walaupun mereka mengeroyokmu. Mengundang tawa kecilku yang berusaha aku sembunyikan. Namun, aku sadar saudara perempuanku ini terlalu sensitif.

"Buatlah dia menjadi milikmu!"

Aku menghela napasku mendengar saudara perempuanku kembali mengatakan kalimat itu kepadaku. Membuatku membuka mulut untuk melontarkan tanggapanku. Namun, kekompakkan saudara angkatku ini benar-benar pantas dipuji.

"Gunakan otak cerdasmu, Bapak Dosen! Jangan hanya memberikan tugas kepada mahasiswa dengan sadis! Sudah waktunya untukmu memiliki seorang pendamping."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita adakan _double date_? Aku dengan Ann dan kalian berdua, Thatch, Izo" balasku melirik mereka berdua secara bergantian yang aku dapati wajah memerah mereka. Mengundang kekehanku dan ejekan mereka berdua untuk menolak usulan _double date_ tadi. Apa boleh buat, mereka terlalu jelas di mataku kalau mereka saling mencintai. Namun, status mereka sebagai ' _saudara angkat_ ' menghalangi perasaan yang berusaha mereka pendam. Walaupun, itu hanya sebatas saudara angkat.

 _Two years ago…_

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Ini bukan pertama kalinya suaramu mengutarakan pertanyaan untukku. Bukan juga pertama kalinya suaramu itu terdengar saat kita berdua saja. Apalagi pertama kalinya aku mendengar suaramu. Bukan. Tapi, inilah pertama kalinya kamu bersuara dengan mata kita yang saling bertemu satu sama lain. Apalagi jarak yang memisahkan antara aku dan kamu hanyalah meja. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa kamu sedang mencodongkan tubuhmu ke arahku.

' _Menjauhlah. Tidak. Mendekatlah. Tidak. Menjauhlah. Tidak._ '

Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan diriku. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, tidak mau mengakui kesalahan pada diri ini yang sangat jelas.

"Hemm, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku meminta, boleh?"

Kamu kembali bersuara, melontarkan pertanyaan sederhana yang sebenarnya dapat dengan mudah aku jawab. Namun, aku tidak dapat menemukan suaraku. Membuatku mengangguk pelan begitu saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memainkan ' _20 questions game_ '? Aku bosan belajar, aku sudah _stress_ harus memperbaiki skripsi ini," pintamu yang membuatku kesal dan aku mengutarakan kekesalanku itu. Walaupun, nada marahku kepadamu lebih seperti bicara biasa. Bukan nada marah yang biasanya.

" _Please, talk less, solve more_."

"Ayolah!" rajukmu saat mendengar pelafalan asingku yang lancar dengan _puppy eyes_ yang sungguh sangat imut di mataku.

Kamu semakin merajuk. Menggunakan berbagai cara. Segala tingkah imut kekanakanmu, kamu keluarkan dengan mudah. Menggunakan _puppy eyes_ yang semakin menjadi. Mulai dari wajah memelas khas anak kecil hingga segala gerakan tubuhmu yang terlihat memohon kekanakan kepadaku. Membuatku menghela napasku, tahu tidak dapat memenangkan perdebatan ini.

" _Make it 10 questions_."

Wajahmu cerah begitu saja saat aku mengalah. Namun, ujaranmu selanjutnya membuatku mengangkat alisku bingung.

" _It's okay to make it 1 question_. _But, please, answer it honestly_."

Senyum lebar yang kamu tunjukan itu semakin membuatku bingung. Pelafan asingmu yang lancar tidak menyurutkan kebingunanku. Namun, aku tahu kamu terlalu keras kepala untuk mengurangi kebingungan ini sebelum kamu mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu yang entah apa itu.

"Baiklah, aku yang mulai pertama ya," ujarmu senang yang hanya aku tanggapi dengan anggukan.

"Apakah aku menarik di matamu?"

 _To the point. And, jackpot_. Itulah sahutan batinku saat mendengar pertanyaanmu. Dengan wajah yang memanas saat berbagai perkiraan atas alasan dari pertanyaanmu itu. Karena, selama ini, aku berpikir kamu hanya menganggapku sebagai dosenmu yang harus membuat nilaimu meningkat. Namun, di detik selanjutnya kamu memberikan sebuah alasan, seolah kamu dapat mendengar sahutan batin ini.

"Karena, aku selalu mendapatimu memperhatikanku dari jauh. Aku tidak tahu mulai kapan kamu memperhatikanku. Aku baru menyadarinya setahun yang lalu saat aku menghabisi sekumpulan mahasiswa. Aku menemukanmu ada di sana, di lantai dua, memperhatikanku bersama kedua saudaramu. Dan, mulai dari sana, aku selalu menemukanmu berada di sekitarku, walaupun dari jauh. Aku menanyakan bukan karena aku keberatan, aku hanya ingin tahu alasanmu saja."

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Terkejut mengetahuimu menyadari keberadaanku. Atau senang saat mendapatimu tidak keberadaan atas tingkah _stalker_ ku yang tidak seharusnya aku miliki, apalagi teringat dengan berapa umurku sekarang ini. Atau mungkin ikut tersipu bersamamu saat mendengar kalimat terakhirmu.

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku dapat saja berbohong. Namun, mengingatmu mengharapkan jawaban yang jujur membuat niat berbohongku menurun beberapa persen. Lalu, ucapan kedua saudara angkatku setahun lalu atau dapat dibilang kalimat yang sering mereka ucapkan membuat niat berbohongku semakin menurun. Terlebih kalimat terakhirmu yang masih terulang membuatku tidak memiliki niat berbohong sedikitpun. Membuatku membatinkan kalimat egois diri ini bahwa tidak masalah untuk sedikit berharap. Atau mungkin terlalu berharap?

"Aku tidak hanya tertarik padamu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin membuatmu menjadi milikku. Namun, aku sadar perbedaan umur kita terlalu besar, terlebih statusku sebagai dosenmu membuat ini terdengar negative, bahkan untukku sendiri. Maaf, aku telah menjadi _stalker_ mu bahkan sebelum kamu menyadarinya. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu dari jauh, setidaknya melepas rindu untuk memilikimu. Tapi, jika kamu terganggu, katakanlah. Aku akan mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Jika tidak bisa, mungkin aku bisa mencari pekerjaan lain."

Aku terkejut dengan diri ini yang dapat dengan mudah, dengan nada yang serius, dengan lancar, mengucapkannya, menjelaskannya, tentang perasaan ini yang seharusnya aku sembunyikan. Namun, tidak apakan jika aku berharap dan bertingkah egois?

Terlebih saat mendapatimu tersipu saat mendengar penjelasanku. Namun, wajahmu berubah serius saat mendengar beberapa kalimat terakhirku. Dan, saat itulah aku mendengar gumamanmu yang aku tidak percaya mendengarnya dari mulut kecilmu. Membuat ego ini semakin meninggi, walaupun tidak ada bukti akan tercapai.

"Bukankah tadi aku bilang aku tidak keberatan?"

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Menenangkan jantung yang daritadi memacu dengan cepat. Mencoba tenang, walaupun tahu itu tidak berguna. Setidaknya aku telah mencobanya. Lalu, mengucapkannya. Melontarkan pertanyaanku untuk _game_ yang kamu pinta ini.

" _So, this's my question. Will you be mine?_ "

 _A year ago…_

Aku menunggumu di sini, di depan altar ini, menunggumu yang berjalan beriringan dengan kakek angkatmu. Senyum sipul kesenangan tercetak jelas di bibirku, melihatmu yang sangat cantik, lebih cantik dari biasanya, dengan gaun putih khas putri kerajaan yang sederhana namun dapat membuatmu terlihat penuh pesona dan elegan. Namun, aku tidak dapat melihat wajah cantikmu, karena kamu terus menunduk. Membiarkan rambut panjangmu yang terurai bebas menutupi rupamu. Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu hingga menundukkan kepala, seolah tidak mempunyai keberanian sedikitpun, tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya. Namun, aku dapat menebaknya. Mungkin saja kamu malu karena ini pertama kalinya kamu memakai gaun dan _make up_. Atau karena _higheels_ kaca di kakimu yang membuatmu susah melangkah. Bisa juga karena kamu berubah pikiran dengan menerima lamaranku yang aku harap jawabannya bukanlah yang akan menyakiti hati ini.

"Aku serahkan Ann kepadamu Marco."

Suara kakek angkatmu itu membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Mendapatimu telah berada di depanku dengan tanganmu yang diulurkan oleh kakekmu ke arahku. Aku mencoba menenangkan diri ini saat merasa semakin gugup untuk melaksanakan pernikahan pertamaku yang aku harap menjadi yang terakhir.

"Ya," jawabku mantap.

Lalu, dimulailah acara suci ini dengan pengucapan janji suci antara kita. Aku tidak dapat menguraikannya. Tidak juga mau menceritakannya. Karena, inilah saat-saat sakral di mana aku ingin menyimpannya sendiri di dalam memori ini yang tidak akan pernah terhapus. Dengan batin ini yang turut menyimpan perasaan bahagia dalam kegugupan. Setiap saat, setiap detik, aku ingin menyimpannya, agar aku dapat menceritakannya kepada anak-anak kita nanti dengan bangga. Bagaimana sempurnanya dirimu yang kini terlihat lebih gugup, mungkin juga takut, saat berhadapan denganku setelah kalimat _'silakan mencium pasangan kalian_ ' terdengar. Aku tidak dapat menahan seringai kecilku yang terdapat kemakluman melihatmu seperti itu. Tidak ada niat jahat di dalamnya. Sekadar memaklumimu yang terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Kepalaku dekatkan ke arahmu yang terpaku menatapku. Membuat batin ini terkekeh saat mendapati ketakutan di dalamnya. _Well, this's our first kiss_ _and I know you want to make it special_ , batinku.

Oleh sebab itu, aku tidak menempelkan bibirku di milikmu, hanya meliriknya sedikit yang menggodaku untuk mencicipinya. Bersamaan bibir ini yang mencium lembut keningmu. Dengan gumamamku yang aku tahu kamu dapat mendengarnya yang aku tidak sangka dapat memberimu keberanian untuk mengecup pipi ini yang tidak pernah kamu lakukan saat berada di depan orang banyak. Terlebih keluarga angkatmu yang _overprotective_.

" _If you're afraid, then it's okay. Me too. I want to make our first things to be special. I don't want the others to know that. 'Cause, after this second, there will be only ours_."

 _A half year ago…_

Aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Di sana, tepat di depanku, kamu berdiri dengan membuang mukamu dariku. Namun, aku tahu bahwa ada luka lembab dan luka lainnya di rupamu. Bukan hanya di wajahmu, aku tahu, aku sadar luka-luka itu juga ada di sekujur tubuhmu yang tertutupi pakaianmu. Aku menggertakan gigiku, membiarkan gigi atas dan bawah beradu kuat, tidak peduli jika mereka akan rusak akibat betapa besarnya amarah dalam diri ini. Dan, aku tidak dapat memendamnya lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Ann? Siapa yang melakukannya? Jawab aku, Ann!"

Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku melontarkan pertanyaan kepadamu dalam situasi seperti ini. Namun, aku tidak dapat memendamnya lagi. Aku pikir ini hanya kebiasaan lamamu untuk mencari masalah. Meskipun, aku mengkhawatirkanmu tapi aku tahu kamu dapat membela dirimu. Namun, ini sudah cukup. Sudah berhari-hari atau berminggu-minggu, tanpa ada jeda, kamu pulang dengan tubuh penuh luka dan kamu hanya diam. Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres dan aku tidak mengetahuinya, karena kamu hanya diam. Mengikutimu untuk mencari jawabannya sendiripun aku tidak bisa. Pekerjaan bodoh yang menumpuk membuatku tidak dapat melakukannya. Dan, kini aku menagih jawaban darimu. Tanpa sadar bahwa aku telah membentakmu, bertingkah kasar kepadamu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang kamu lakukan selama aku tidak ada? Dari mana saja kamu? Ke mana kamu pergi setelah aku berangkat kerja? Jangan hanya diam, Ann! Aku ini suamimu, bukan? Kamu mempercayaiku, bukan? Jangan menanggu semuanya sendiri! Kamu itu terlalu egois, Ann! Jangan bertingkah kekanakan!"

"Diam!"

Kamu berteriak penuh emosi yang sama jumlahnya dengan yang ada dalam matamu yang kini menatap tepat ke kedua mataku. Membuatku terkejut, mendapati tingkahmu ini untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku juga manusia, Marco. Aku ingin orang lain menganggapku ada, mencari tahu berbagai cara bagaimana dapat membuat mereka menerimaku apa adanya. Dengan tingkahku, latar belakangku, dan darah siapa yang mengalir dalam tubuhku. Aku menginginkannya. Aku tidak ingin hanya berada di dalam lingkaran keluarga saja. Aku ingin orang luar juga menganggapku ada. Aku ingin mempunyai banyak teman. Tidak hanya satu, itu tidak cukup. Tapi, kata-kata mereka, hinaan mereka, aku tidak dapat menahannya. Aku marah, aku tidak terima, aku berontak. Dan, terus seperti itu. Aku tahu kamu marah, tapi aku tidak akan meminta maaf karenanya. Inilah hidupku, Marco! Inilah aku, Marco!"

Dan, aku tidak tahu harus merepson seperti apa saat kamu menjelaskan hampir semua yang ingin aku tahu dengan amarah yang sama. Terlebih saat tidak aku sangka kamu mendekatiku, memeluk tubuh ini lemas tanpa aku balas. Kepalamu bersandar di dadaku yang aku rasakan hangat di sana. Terkejut mendapatimu menangis, entah atas alasan apa. Mungkin karena kamu tahu tingkahmu yang tidak pantas atau karena amarahmu yang terlalu meluap dan tidak dapat kamu pendam lagi.

Dan, bolehkan jika aku mengartikan bahasa tubuhmu ini sebagai kalimat ' _Tolong, jangan pergi! Aku ingin kamu tetap di sini. Tolong, aku mohon! Jangan tinggalkan aku!_ '? Itulah yang aku lakukan karena aku mempunyai hak untuk itu. Karena, kamu adalah milikku. Karena, itu juga aku akan membalas apa pun yang kamu rasakan. Dan, itulah yang aku lakukan.

 _Present time…_

"Marco, kamu di mana? Kenapa tidak datang? Jangan bilang kamu ada di sana! Ayolah, Marco! Jangan seperti ini terus! Tidak ada gunanya kamu berdiri di depan pintu _apartment_ lama Ann. Hallo, Marco, kamu dengar…"

Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan dikatakan Thatch. Tidak peduli seberapa penting itu, karena aku tahu tidak akan ada yang penting, sehingga tidak apa jika aku memutuskan sambungan telepon ini. Dan, kembali menatap ke depan. Di sana, biasanya pintu itu terbuka dengan kamu menyambutku dengan hangat dan ramah sebelum tali pernikahan membelenggu kita. Benar adanya perkataan saudara angkatku itu. Kini, di sini, aku berada tepat di depan pintu _apartment_ lamamu.

' _Kondisinya saat ini sangat kritis dan dia berada dalam masa koma. Kami tidak tahu sampai kapan, karena kondisinya benar-benar mengenaskan. Dan, tidak ada lagi yang dapat kami lakukan untuk menyembuhkannya_.'

Beberapa kalimat dokter tempo waktu masih menggema di telingaku. Beberapa kalimat yang setengah jam kemudian dilanjutkan oleh keluarga _overprotective_ mu dengan kalimat-kalimat pedas lainnya yang tidak aku sangka.

' _Jangan pernah menampakkan diri lagi di hadapan kami, terlebih Ann_.' Kira-kira seperti itu. Membuatku sesal tidak sesal atas tingkahku yang aku akui ceroboh. Namun, aku tidak akan meminta maaf karenanya. Karena, itulah yang seharusnya aku lakukan.

Karena, sudah kewajibanku untuk menghajar bajingan-bajingan tidak tahu diri yang menghinamu hanya karena latar belakang keluargamu yang sebenarnya. Karena, bukanlah hal yang hina terlahir dari keluarga penjahat kelas kakap, walaupun kakek angkatmu telah berusaha keras untuk menutupinya dengan posisinya di pemerintahan negeri ini. Namun, aku tidak menduganya, jika kamu akan datang menolongku yang hampir menyelesaikan aksi keroyokan tempo waktu. Di mana, di saat terakhir, tidak aku sangka seseorang dari mereka menghajarmu habisan sementara mereka yang ternyata masih berdaya menahanku hingga kamu dijatuhkan dari lantai tiga, tempat kita berada waktu itu. Membuatku kehilangan kendali dan menghabisi mereka, tidak peduli jika aku telah melakukan pembunuhan sekalipun. Dan, aku sadari sekarang bahwa seharusnya aku menyelamatkanmu terlebih dahulu. Namun, menghabisi mereka juga membuatmu senang, bukan? Setidaknya dengan begitu orang-orang yang menghinamu sudah tidak ada, benarkan?

Aku tidak gemetaran, menangispun tidak, saat potongan-potongan memori terakhir kita bersama dimainkan. Aku tidak dapat bersedih lagi, tidak pula marah. Hanya kekosongan dalam diri ini dengan namamu yang terus terulang dalam benak ini. Aku meraih kembali _handphone_ ku, mengetikkan sebuah nomor lainnya yang hanya aku ketahui. Dan, hanya dapat tersenyum saat aku mendengar mesin penjawab dengan suaramu, dengan kalimat yang berbeda penuh kasih yang aku tahu hanya untukku seorang.

"Hallo, Marco. Maaf, aku tidak dapat menjawabnya. Jangan marah ya, _please_! Aku janji keesokan harinya setelah urusanku selesai aku akan menemanimu seharian. _So, please, don't be mad at me_! _Okay_? _I love you as big as the eternity means_."

-TheEnd-

 _M4R5Ce_


End file.
